meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
PBA 072b
10:05:10 PM Valerian: Janis runs up to Mal. PM Janis: Hi, Mal! PM Valerian: Mal is at a table and he has a book out! He's in the shadiest spot he could find. "Hey." PM Janis: I KILLED A BONE MONSTER! PM Janis: With lightning! PM Janis: And I shot a whole bunch of others! PM Janis: And Wynn caved this guy's skull in...well, one of his skulls! PM Janis: HE HAD THREE SKULLS! PM Janis: It was awesome! PM Janis: ...how's you? PM Valerian: Mal: ... why would you need three skulls. PM Janis: I dunno. PM Janis: He was a weird dude. PM Janis: He took all his skin off and kept it in a jar. PM Valerian: Mal: Did he really like hats or something? PM Janis: I don't think so. He was wearing a hood thing. PM Valerian: Mal: Maybe he really liked hoods. PM Janis: Maybe. PM Janis: Have you tried the cider? PM Janis: It was good. PM Janis: I don't think I was supposed to have any, though. PM Valerian: Mal: I haven't had anything. I don't know what anything is. PM Janis: I think most of it's alcohol. Adults like that stuff at parties. PM Janis: I know why now, I think. PM Janis: It feels real good. 10:05:20 PM Janis: ((Sorry, forgot to include Canto)) 10:06:50 PM Valerian: Mal: Oh, like wine. 10:07:05 PM Janis: Maybe. I've never had it. 10:07:11 PM Janis: But that has alcohol. 10:07:47 PM Valerian: Mal: We have wine all the time at home. One time I had too much and it was awful. 10:08:00 PM Janis: What happened? 10:08:03 PM Janis: Was there pie? 10:08:44 PM Valerian: Mal: What? Why would there be pie? 10:09:20 PM Valerian: Mal: No, I was just sick all the next morning and half the afternoon. And grandmother decided to do sonic spells that day. It was horrible. 10:09:39 PM Janis: ...your grandma is a bitch. 10:09:46 PM Janis: You've gotta know that. 10:09:52 PM Janis: Why do you put up with her? 10:10:05 PM Valerian: Mal: She's not that bad. Besides, she's teaching me things. 10:10:35 PM Janis: I learned to kill a bone monster with lightning. 10:10:47 PM Janis: No biting books necessary. 10:10:54 PM Janis: ...I did have to die, though. 10:11:33 PM Valerian: Mal: That... doesn't sound like fun. 10:11:41 PM Janis: It's not. 10:11:51 PM Janis: It wasn't as bad as it sounds, though. 10:12:04 PM Janis: Mostly it's just...I don't know... 10:12:04 PM Valerian: Mal: I think I'll pass on the dying part. And the book's not that bad either. I guess the trick is you have to feed it first. 10:12:20 PM Janis: Or hit it with a stick. 10:12:26 PM Janis: I recommend using the stick. 10:12:46 PM Valerian: Mal: Well, if you feed it it goes to sleep. 10:14:11 PM Janis: You're really nice. 10:14:16 PM Janis: Too nice. 10:14:54 PM Valerian: Mal eyes her. "... I'm... really not. Are you okay? You're not going to throw up on my book, are you?" 10:15:24 PM Janis: I don't think so...I feel weird, though. 10:16:04 PM Valerian: He grabs the book hastily and puts it into a haversack, moving that away from trajectory range. 10:16:55 PM Janis: ......why do you wanna learn this stuff? 10:17:02 PM Janis: What's it gonna do for you? 10:17:44 PM Valerian: Mal: Well, I'll be a mage. You know, a powerful one, like grandmother is. 10:18:21 PM Valerian: Mal: And plus it's fun, learning stuff. And we're doing things no one else has ever done. I mean, cooperative magic is a brand new frontier, cutting edge. 10:18:32 PM Janis: ...so? 10:20:16 PM Valerian: Mal: So it's new and it's really cool and it could mean all kinds of advances in living, and all kinds of new spells and different types of magic, I mean right now we've got divine and arcane and warlocks can play with raw spellstuff but that's it basically, and this is an entirely different thing. 10:21:35 PM Janis: Janis smiles. "I'm glad you're happy about it." 10:21:42 PM Janis: I'm sorry. 10:22:02 PM Valerian: Mal: Well if it works out, everyone will be happy about it. 10:23:27 PM Janis: ...well...people with magic will be. 10:25:38 PM Valerian: Mal: Well to start out with. But if we figure out how to transfer magic back and forth anyone should be able to hold spells. 10:26:19 PM Janis: ...what do you mean anyone? 10:27:51 PM Valerian: Mal: You know, anyone. People who aren't magic. 10:28:01 PM Valerian: Mal: We can do anything. All we don't know is how. 10:28:25 PM Janis: Janis nods 10:28:32 PM Janis: Janis grabs Mal by the shoulder 10:28:39 PM Janis: I have something to tell you. 10:28:45 PM Valerian: Mal: ... yeah? 10:29:16 PM Janis: ..........you're a really nice guy. 10:29:20 PM Janis: Janis passes out. 10:30:04 PM Valerian: He gets squashed, a little bit. "Argh! What are you..." 10:30:32 PM Valerian: He curses a couple of times, wrestles Janis onto a Floating Disk and brings her back to the ship, extremely grateful for not being barfed on.